The Exchange
by Stewlove16
Summary: Edward is the new exchange student. He will live with Bella and her mum in Phoenix and he seems to be a bit shy. His past is his secret and he doesn't let anybody in to his "real him". Bella seems to be different but does this mean that she could keep a secret?
1. Chapter 1

The exchange

Edward is the new exchange student. He will live with Bella and her mum in Phoenix. But he is torn between the good or bad side. Which side will he choose without hurting anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in school and I was bored as hell. It was a Friday and I lost my concentration. I was in English class right now and the topic we had was really easy for me...well,ok biology _was_ very easy for me. My thoughts stuck to our new exchange student and he wasn't just a normal exchange student because he would live with me and my family for 6 months. I was really excited because I din't know how he would look like or how old he was...and the fact that he would live in our house made me really nervous. Suddenly something just flew into my pencil case. As I looked up, I saw Alice starring at me. It was a little piece of paper. I began to fold it apart.

_Are you excited about your exchange student?_

I took a deep breath...Alice. I love Alice and she was my best friend...but she was also a gossip girl. You would say that she is the main central station. She knew absolutely _every _new gossip. So, I had to answer her.

_Yes. _

I threw it back to her.

_Wow, I expected something more than just "yes"._

I took a deep breath again.

Alice, you know that you have to pay attention! You got an F in your last test and your mum would kill you! Then our plan to spend our summer break together would be destroyed!

Alice sat right in front of me, so she turned her head into my direction. Her gaze was angry and disappointed. She squashed our conversation in her hand. I tried not be too excited when the bell rang. Mr Brooks was always sad when someone in our class was excited when the hour finally finished.

"So, you definitely need to text me when he arrived. I want to know everything about him!", said Alice. I nodded and hugged her and went straight to my car.

As I got home, I already heard the radio. What would mum do without her radio? It was always so refreshing when you came home with a friend and your mum was just

dancing in the kitchen. It was just soooo embarrassing! "Mum, I'm home!", I yelled as I took off my shoes. She obviously couldn't hear me becasue she was really surprised when she saw me. "Hey, honey! How was your day?" "Good, what are you doing?", I asked...or yelled. "Well, I thought our exchange student would like to eat some cake, so I'm baking one." Finally she turned down the volume. "Um,mum, maybe he doesn't like chocolate. Maybe you should do one on Sunday, so you know what he likes.", I said quietly. Her eyes were looking very long at mine. It was always my turn to take care of her. Not really in that way but she was so excited about everything and her mood was always too good. Sometimes, I wonder if she could ever be unhappy. She planed too many things and they weren't always safe.

"I'm going into my room", i said and left the kitchen. As I went up the stairs, she turned the volume up again. My room was a mess. All my things were on my desk, so I decided to do my homework on my bed. After a few hours, I got a text message.

Will you come to Lauren's party? Xoxo

Alice, as if Lauren would invite me! She doesn't like me!

Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot. Well, have fun ...with whatever you're doing right now. Xoxo

Everybody in my school were always talking about her partys and I was annoyed of these stories. I mean, it's nobodys business that Lauren kissed Matt on her party or some other stories that were not interesting. Lauren hated me since primary school. She sat next to me for 5 years and she wasn't allowed to copy my test when we were writing one. Of course we both had to go to the same high school and of course she still hated me.

On Saturday, I cleaned my room and the room for our exchange student. All I knew about him is that he came from Port Angeles, his name is Edward and that he is 17 years-old. Nothing else. First I laughed about it. Edward was a really old fashioned name. Because my mum had better things to do like planting new flowers in our front garden, which will probably pine away, I had to clean the house. On the evening I was so tired that I fell asleep in front of my TV.

"Bella, wake up!" Slowly, I realized that mum was talking to me. My eyelids were shaking and I moaned quietly. It was always a shock to wake up. In Phoenix it was sunny and warm all day, even on 9 am the sun was there. Like a constant companion. "Get ready! We have to be at the airport at 2pm!" I took a quick look to my alarm clock. "Mom, we have 10am! I could have slept an hour further!" Slowly I got out of my bed and I felt a bit dizzy. The shower was refreshing and it was a good start for the day. The tension was still there and hit on my stomach. I wasn't hungry at all, which was quite unusual for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous?", asked mum on our way to the airport. "Yes." I texted with Alice. She had some new gossip for me and it was all about her new crush Jasper. She wrote some things like: "Omg, his hair were absolutely perfect!" or "He is so hot!" I didn't understood everybody. I thought that boys were stupid. Maybe just because I never had a boyfriend or because most of the boys in my school are stupid and dumb. We arrived at the airport and parked the car. Phoenix airport was huge. I knew that because one time I visited dad in Forks and I almost missed my flight. "Do you know on which gate he'll land?", asked mum. What? "Um, no! We'll see him right here. This is the place for the people who wait for the people that are coming. That's why we have this stupid sign.", I explained. "Oh, yeah right!" It was 1:55pm and he would land in 5 minutes. The tension got stronger and I felt strangely sick. "Mum, I need to eat something. I'll go to buy a doughnut or something." "Bella! We only have like 5 minutes!" "Mum, I haven't eaten something for like...16 hours!"

Of course the queue was long. On this airport were 3 Dunkin Donut shops, for God's sake. Why was the queue so long?! I was really hungry so I ordered 4 doughnuts in a box. Maybe Edward would like to eat one,too. I went back to mum and she looked at me in disbelieve. "What? I'm hungry!", I said. Finally some people came out of the door and I knew that he could come in minutes or seconds. I chewed on my doughnut and watched my mother lifting up our sign. At this moment there were many people coming out of the door. There was this one guy, that captured my full attention. I felt like everything was in slow-motion and I also chewed in slow-motion. He was...so perfect. His hair were perfect, his face was perfect...his hole appearance was perfection. I couldn't take my eyes of him. The people around us left and he stood there alone. My arms started to shake and there was this feeling inside of my stomach. Not the food, that was in there, just this feeling as if there were little butterflies inside of me. "Oh, I think there he is! EDWARD CULLEN!" God, mum could be so embarrassing sometimes. He turned his head to us. Oh my god. It was Edward. Edward was this perfect guy. He smiled bashful and came towards us. "Hi, I am Renée and this is my daughter Bella.", she introduced us. "Hi, nice to meet you two. I'm Edward, but you already know it!" Oh my god his voice! I waved shyly. We helped him with his bags and drove back home. At this point I regretted it not wearing any make-up. Mainly, my mum was talking to him. Why did she found so much things to talk about? I could not even think clearly. "Oh guys, I need to refuel." Mum got out of the car and we were alone. I heard him taking a deep breath. Go,Bella! Find a topic and speak to him! Something interesting. Ask him about his home! "Do you want a doughnut?" God damn it! Why? Just why? That was the wrong question! I'm such an idiot! He turned his head in my direction. "Um, yes why not?" I gave him the box. "Sorry about my mum. She talks too much!" He laughed and his laugh was fabulous. "She is really nice! Is it normal that it is _this_ hot?" I laughed. "Yes and it's only march. Wait until may and you feel like dying because it's so hot!", I explained. His eyes started to wide. "Well, this will be interesting. In my place it's cold and rainy." "Oh, Phoenix is a big change for you, I see." That's why he was this pale. Ok, not too pale but his skin colour matched perfectly with his eyes and hair. Why was I think about this? I was not better! I was pale as a white wall! "How was your flight?", I asked. Yes, these are better questions Bella! He raised his eyebrows. "Weird, there was this strange man next to me and he moaned most of the time. He was just sleeping but he just made weird noises. So, I listened to music 3 hours straight."

"Oh, these old mans and there weird habbits."

It was a long drive, well, at least it was long for me. Mum talked with Edward and I ate all doughnuts. As we got out of the car, Edward looked at our house. "It looks lovely!" Mum smiled like she had won a price. "Thank you!", she said. I tried to help him with his bags but the one I carried was really heavy and at the stairs I gave up. "Let's switch the bags! This one seems really heavy for you!", he laughed. "Oh, yes! This would be good!" I showed him his room. Previously it was a boxroom but it was too big for a boxroom, so we made it into a guest room. "I know, it's not so pretty in here.", I excused. "No, it's perfect! And with some posters or something it looks familiar." I bet mum wouldn't mind this. "Should I help you with something or do you want to be alone at first?", I asked. He thought about this. "I think being alone would be better for 10 minutes, but thank you!" "If you have any questions, my room is opposite." I ran into my room and freaked out. Forget: I thought boys were stupid! I've never seen someone like him before. I reminded myself that I had to text Alice.

OMG,Alice! My exchange student is cute! Help!

And of yourse she did not responded to my message. So I was alone with ym thoughts. Me, Isebella Swan had found a cute guy! My lips automatically started to smile. But then there was this pessimistic voice inside of me. What if he was a player? What if he knew that he was hot and played with every girl? Normally, I was a pretty pessimist but I decided to throw away this thought. I didn't really know him...just for like 3 hours. I took a deep breath and went downstairs. There was Edward talking to my mum. Mum had a picture in her hand.

"This is Me, Phil, my husband and Bella." Oh god! Please not,mum, please...

"Mum, why are you showing Edward this picture where I was 13?", I asked.

"Oh, hey honey! I thought I would show him Phil. He'll return from work in 2 months and Bella, I know that you hate this picture but it's the only picture with us three on it."

Great!

"Nice braces!", Edward said sarcastically.I laughed.

"Please don't mention them. I had a hard time!", I pleased him.

"Yeah, I see!" He looked at me. "Just kidding!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Me and Edward thought about to order some pizza, do you want some, too?" My eyes started to wide. "Yes."

While mum was tipping the numer into her phone, I sat next to him. He looked outside.

"Should I explain you something about our school and the people?", I asked him. It must be really lousy to come to a new school, where you didn't know anyone. "Yes, that woul be good. I need to know which people suck, to avoid them!" As if he would know, that I hate people, he smiled and this smile was just overwhelming. He looked just right through me and I could feel my blood running into my cheeks.

"Ok! Avoid the freaks. You will know which people I mean when you see them tomorrow. Avoid the cheerleaders and the "famous kids" at our school. Ok, I avoid them because they are really mean...to me.", I explained. I felt like Lauren would like Edward. How wouldn't you like a face like this?

"Then these people suck! I just know you for 5 hours and you're a really nice person!", he said. Awwwww..

"Thanks. But you can make your own picture of them. Maybe they are nice to you and you start to like them." He shrugged his shoulders. "But this depends if they like you or not. Avoid the people that do drugs because they look like tramps, seriously and..." "PIZZA WILL GET DELIVERED IN 20 MINUTES", mum shouted upstairs. We both laughed.

"Ok, I will just look tomorrow. And then I tell you who is hot and who is not!" He said this with a sassy fingersnap and I started to laugh even more! "You watched this show?", I asked. "Of course! My brother was addicted to it! Young teenage girls, that get a rate if they are pretty or not!" So he had siblings. "What is his name?"

"Who, my brother?" I looked at him. "No, your grandpa's name! Of course your brother's name!", I said. "His name is Emmett and I also have a sister, her name is Rosalie." He said Rosalies' name with a strange dislike.

"And Rosalie hit puberty?", I asked ironically. He sighed. "Her whole life is marked of puberty! She is such a bitch!" Apparently, they had a tough history and I didn't wanted to make him feel bad, so I let the topic fall.

And from this point we both were silent. It was really hot inside and he took of his sweater. Under it he wore a simple white T-shirt. First, white T-shirts looked hot on him and second, by the air he was moving, his scent hit me. I took a deep breath. Oh sweet jesus. He smelled so good. I don't know what it was but I loved it. "I guess I didn't brought enough T-shirts with me.", he said quietly. "We could go into town the next week, so you can buy some.", I suggested. He smiled. "Great idea and I can get some girly advices."

After our pizza got delivered, mum asked him some more questions. He doesn't smoke, or he doesn't like it to drink that much alcohol, which was a plus because I don't like it either. He doesn't own any pets, his dad is a doctor and his mum is a housewife. On the evening American Idol was on TV and we made fun of the people there. At 11 pm we decided to go to sleep.

My alarm clock rang. NO! I threw my blanket on the ground and stumbled into my bathroom. A look into the mirror showed me that I got some work to do before I would leave the house and showering was the first step. In the mornings I always showered with cold water. I know that this was the worst thing but it helped me to wake up. I let my hair air drying and went straight into make-up. I never used anything else than mascara. Liquid foundation wouldn't fit to my face and exept not when you were as pale as I was.

Since yesterday everything changed. Now, there is this handsome boy in my life and I had this feeling to impress him...weird...

Edward was already downstairs sitting at the table and eating some waffels. _Wait,_ _what?_ "Since when do we have waffels?", I asked. He looked up, stopped chewing and smiled. My heart started to melt. This day started good by seeing his adorable smile. "I don't know, they just layed on the table. Your mum is already at work." He showed me mums note. "Uh, right...ok. We have exactly 15 minutes to breakfast and then we have to drive to school.", I explained to him. He nodded. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast. After five minutes I realized that he was looking at me. "What?" He looked disgusted. "You eat your waffels with nutella on them?" Good, I thought he didn't liked my hair or something. I nodded. "I love it so much!"

On the way to school I could feel that he was nervous. "You ok?", I asked. "Yes, just nervous." "It's going to be OK.", I tried to cheer him up. He smiled. "I hope so.", he whispered and I wasn't sure if it was him talking to himself. "Do we have the same schedule?", he asked me. "Um, no I don't think so. You'll get yours and I can compare it with mine." He nodded again. I was really sorry for him and all I wanted was to hug him, to promise it'll be alright.

I hope you liked it! xx


	5. Chapter 5

As we arrived at the school campus, Edwards eyes got bigger. I know what he saw: the wire fence. "Don't worry! You'll get used to it. In our year we are over 600 people, so you can imagine how many students we are as a whole school." His eyes got bigger than before and he looked uncomfortable. "Wow, I'm afraid!" "I know how you're feeling. I do remember my first day here. I remeber it like it was 2 years ago..." He though about this. "Bella, it was two years ago!", he smiled. I nodded.

As we walked down the hallway some people were looking at us and I just wanted to shout: "Yes, bitches! He's with me. ME, Bella Swan!", to them. At the office Edward got his schedule and a school overview. Our headmaster showed us Edward's locker and there I matched our schedule. "I'll mark the hours that we have together in red ok?", I asked. "Yes, I hope we have a lot!" Don't let show your excitement about his last sentence, Bella! Just match the schedules! "Ok, hours which we spend together are maths, biology, PE and english." That was good. He nodded. "Ok, oh I forgot to save you number into my phone." Aww, I know just wanted to know it because he might get lost but still: Aww! So I gave him my number. "Good, now I have to got to room 113. Where do I have to go?!", he said in a panic voice. "Oh, that's good. I'm in room 116, so right at the opposite of your class." He was relieved.

"There we go. Room 113!", I said. "So you will go to your room now?", he asked. And there was something about his facial expression what literally broke my heart. "I will just put my bag into it and I'll come back!" He smiled. I went into my class an pushed my bag right under my desk. Edward stood right after my classroom and he smiled again. "You don't have to do this." I looked at him and nodded. "Believe me, it's better. You're new here!" "Thank you!" And then Alice came. "Oh, get prepared!", I whispered. "What?"

"Hi, Bella! And hi to...?", she asked. "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm new here.", he said and they both gave each other a hand. "Cool! I'm going into class..and I have to tell you something.", she looked right into my eyes. "Yes, see you later!", I yelled at her. "Yeah, new people! She looks exotic...", he whispered. I know. "I know her black spiky hair and the make-up. But I lover her! She is my best friend." "And she seems like sort of a "gosspi girl"", he added. "How did you know that?", I was really

surprised. Edward shrugged his shoulders: "I know, I shouldn't judge people by their aapereance but she just looks like it."

The bell rang on time and Edward had to go. I didn't wanted him to go alone. I nearly felt like a mother taking care of her son. I know that it sounds ridiculous but I really had to take care of him. My first class this day was Spanish. Over the weekend we had to write an essay and I prayed that my teacher wouldn't call my name. "Let's take...let's see...Miss Swan! I haven't heard anything from you in the past. Please come to the frond and present your essay." Shit! I hated staying at the front and presenting things to other people. I hated this judgement...and people. So I stood in front of the class and started to read. I forgot something for the list "What I really hated": the shiver. My hands started to shake, then my legs and suddenly even the paper that was in my hands started to shake. Everytime I hoped that nobody would notice my nervousness. At the end my teacher started to clapp and I finally could sit down again. Well, this was done. Enough involvement for today. Something flew again into my case.

_I forgot to answer your text message yesterday and oh my god. He is so cute. Have you seen his face?_

I snorted.

Alice, of course have I seen his face! Isn't he adorable?

_OMG Bella, this is the first time, you talking about a boy. He must be very special!_

_This will take some time, Alice. I want him to feel comfortable with this place.  
Maybe then we'll see what the future holds..._

"Miss Swan! Stop with whatever you're doing!" Fuck!

We both waited for him to get to our next lesson. He looked really lonely as he got out. "Hi!", said Alice. Oh my god, Alice STAHP! "Hi." ,he said shy. Oh, he just had Mrs Buttburn. "Was Mrs Buttburn mean to you?", I asked. He just looked at me and said: "Not really mean...but I have this feeling that she doesn't like me. I corrected her twice." "Oh, yeah I think that was not the best start for a new student Eddie.", Alice added. We both stared at her. "WHAT?!", I asked her speechless. "Eddie. A nickname for him!" Edwards gaze was unfathomable and he looked like he just wanted to push her out of a window or something. Our next class was maths class. Unfortunately Edward had to introduce himself in front of the class. "Hi, I'm Edward, I'm 17 and...I' new here." "Ok, Edward now go to your seat, please.", Mr Varner yelled. He nodded and sat down on his chair. I looked around to see what other people could think about him and of course Lauren looked up and down. She needed to analyse if he would have enough "style" or "swag" or whatever to even talk to her. God, I hated her. Maths was really difficult. I sucked at maths and now it was even harder because Edward sat right in front of me. I was distracted by him and his perfection how could I concentrate myself on maths, then?

And I had the same thing in biology class. Ok just the fact that he sat next to me. Alice and I were sat apart, my left seat was empty. Luckily, I have a new partner now. Edward did really well as a new student here. He was nice to everyone and answered every question. In my fourth lesson, which was English, Lauren always had an eye on me and it wasn't just unsual, it was disturbing. As the lesson ended and I went to the toilets I overheard a conversation between her and her best friend Jessica. "I wonder where Bella excavated her exchange student. I feel very sorry for him to live in this family. Maybe I could change his mind and persuade him to live at my house.", Lauren said conceited. At this moment I could feel my depression comming back. Well, just the feeling. Gosh, I hated her. Jessica said nothing and I waited until they got out of the room. I pushed the door open and realized that I was alone. The mirror showed me my refelction...and it did not look very happy. I took a deep breath and went outside.

I hoped you liked it and feel free to leave a review! xx Lisa


	6. Chapter 6

The cafeteria was full, as always and I saw Alice sitting with Edward on our table. Edward looked distured. I chose my meal and went to the table. "Hi", I said. "Hi, Bella.", Alice hummed. I just sat down and he got cambered with questions. "So, Edward, where do you live?" "Edward, how old are you?" "Do you practice any kind of sport?" "Do you have siblings?" etc. I felt sorry for him because Alice made everyone feel really overhelmed. I tried to help him out. "Alice, can't I just eat my burrito in silence without hundreds of questions?" She was sulked. As I looked at Edward the formed his lips into a silent: Thank you. He looked around the cafeteria. "Wow, I really did not expected this many people!" I turned around and saw Lauren staring at our table...and I was pissed. My hate grew with every second she took a breath.

I brought him to him next lessond and went to PE. I was just not capable to do sport and today we played soccer. After like 20 seconds of running I was out of breath, so I was the goalkeeper. Not the best thing ever but better than running after a ball.

After school was over Edward waited at my car and he was happy to see me. "Finally this school day is over." On our way home he explained what he thought about the people in school. "So, apart from the fact that there are way too many people, I made myself a picture of everything. I can't judge over people by now because I have to know the situation better BUT I guess the cheerleader belong to the cool kids." "Of course they belong to the cool kids. They always do, you can see it in every movie.", I mumbled. "Oh and I can't forget the football players!" "Right.", I said.

"And there are some groups which look weird but I bet these are really nice people." "You guessed right.", I told him.

"So how was your first day,Edward?", mum asked excited. "It was good. New people, new place." "You'll get used to it, honey.", she said and washed the dishes further. I starred at her. Did she just called him "honey?"

About two months later everything got relaxed. He felt comfortable and our friendship got stronger. He was such a funny guy! Which made me kinda fall for him. Within these two months we went to the cinema, went swimming and played some video games. Also we painted his room in a new colour and bought some new furniture. Alice and Edward were friends,too and we could hang out together. Equally we helped each other for school. Sometimes I thought that he would feel the same for me. He was brilliant in maths and I helped him understanding something for biology. One night I slept in his room because I was still scared after we watched this horrific horror movie. I still remember when his hand randomly touched my spine when I watched him sleeping. He looked so cute when he was asleep. He had the same setting for some things, like I do. Everything was perfect until the day Lauren ruined everything. Well, I knew that she sometimes talked with him and when I asked him about it, he just said that it was not important. Until the day she suddenly showed up on our door.

"Is Edward there?", she asked me. I was shocked and blinked heavily. "Um...yes.", I answered. "Then could you call him?" I ran to the stairs. "Edward? There is someone at the door for you!" His door opened and he came to me. "Who is it?", he wisphered. "Lauren!" He looked confused and shocked. At his moment I thought I would disappear and go straight into my room. I closed the door and sat down. Without knowing the cause why she showed up, I knew why she was. She wanted him and maybe knew how I felt about him. Damn it! Why did everything end up getting destroyed by her? Like my friendship with Jessica. She was my best friend. But then Lauren came and now she hates me. More reasons to hate her. Being alone with my thoughts was dangerous for me. On most nights I layed in my bed and thought about what a shitty person I am. He knocked on my door.

"What did she wanted from you?" "She invited me to one of her partys on Saturday."

I raised my brows. "Wow...great...for you." This was the only thing that popped up in my head. "I don't really know if I should go.", he added quiet. "Are you kidding me?", I shouted. "Lauren throws the best partys and you want to ignore your invitation? She came to our house and said it from face to face!" For some minutes it was quiet. "I think you're right. If she asks me personally she may wants me to come over." "of course she wants you to join her party." I didn't knew why I said this because I was angry and sad that she asked him. Stupid feelings!

Hoped y'all liked it! I'll try to upload twice a week now. xx Lisa


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think? I don't know what to wear!", he cried. I looked up from the book I was reading. "Should I help you?!" He was satisfied. "Please, this will only take 10 minutes." We went to his room. All his shirts and jeans layed on his bed. "So... you're a girl and you can tell me what looks good." "Um...where are the new things we bought last week?"

"Oh, right! I totally forgot to add them to my wardrobe. God, I'm such an idiot!" He brought me the bag and I layed them on the bed. At this moment I knew the constellation. It was a beige jeans with his white T-shirt. "Just this?", he asked. "Yes, go change yourself!" and I gave him his clothes. "Then turn around!" I laughed and heard his jeans drop to the floor. Just the thought that I was with him in the same room as he changed his clothes...and it gave me butterflys. The same ridiculous smile appeared on my face the first time I saw him. I sighed. "What's wrong?", he asked. Oh fuck, he heard it. "Oh...um..nothing!" And then I laughed to play it off. I closed my eyes to avoid the embarresment. "You can turn around now!"

I followed his advice and turned around. Sweet jesus, he looked perfect. The white shirt perfectly matched with his skin. He looked into his mirror. "Well, you did a good job, Bella!", he said and smiled. At this moment the butterflys got stronger and I had this desire to just touch him. Or hug him, this would be even better.

The sad thing about this evening was that Alice and Edward were both invited to Lauren's party.

So there was no one that I could text with or talk to. I decided to watch some sad movies and eat pizza or something.

I woke up. The sun was not there and it was quite unusual. I looked on my alarm clock. 11am. Oh, wow. Slowly I got up and went downstairs. "Morning mum!" "Oh, hello Bella." She was reading the newspaper. I started to eat my breakfast as mom made this weird facial expression. "What?", I asked confudes. "Edward came home really late this night...or this morning." I stopped chewing. "Then the party was good, I guess." What was her point? "I was just mentioning it. I couldn't sleep well and I heard him at 4am." _4 am_...wow, so he just had 7 hours to sleep. It was better not to wake him up, I decided. After breakfast me and mom watched a show on the TV, when he suddenly showed up.

His hair looked wild, his shirt was dirty and he really looked kind of broken. "Morning.", he said and started with his breakfast. We both knew that something changed. "You came home very early.", mum said sarcastic. But Edward just shrugged his shoulders. Mum and I shared a long look at each other. "It's better when we don't talk to him today.", I whispered. He finished with eating but didn't said a word.

I did the rest of my homework and unfortunately this took too many time. At the next day we would write a test in biology, so I thought to help Edward since I knew that he did not understand the topic. My little knock on his door sounded nervous. "Yes?", he asked. I entered his room and found him lying on the bed eating chips. "What do you want?", he asked impolitely. The sound of his voice made me recoil. "Um abot this test tomorrow. Should we learn for it together, so you could get an A again?" His face showed no reaction. First, I thought he did not understand my question but then he started to laugh.

"No. I don't need _your _help! You can go back and play with dolls.", he said serious.

My mind stopped working.

"What?", I shouted. "Please, leave my room!", he said quietly and arrogant. His rejection killed the butterflys I always had when he was around. "Ok." I closed the door and waled back into my room. I remember not blinking until a tear fell down from my eye. What was wrong with him? I hated it when people behaved like this. Because I was an emotional twat, I needed to cry. His words, cold and arrogant, depressed me. _Maybe it's just for today_- I thought. Or it has something to do with the party from yesterday. I should ask Alice tomorrow. This evening I did not left the room, I was too scared.

The next morning when I woke up and stood in the shower, I was nervous. Would Edward behave normal again? Or would he still be like yesterday, cold and reserved. I put my hair into a bun and went downstairs. . "Morning", I said as I saw him eating. He did not look up, he just nodded. _Great_, still like yesterday. There was this feeling inside again. Quietly we both ate our breakfast. As I stood up he said: "Don't wait for me. Someone will pick me up today." I stood still and turned around: "Who?"

"Matt.", he said detached.

That was enough. Matt was Lauren's boyfriend. So my thought was true. The party changed him. Fitting for my situation my radio station started to play sad love songs. I was pissed and turn the music down.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I'm not sure when I will upload the next chapter because I have exam season :(**

**xx Lisa**


	8. Chapter 8

As I saw Alice, I just had to ask her.

"Hi.", she said happily.

"What happened on the party?", I aked serious.

"Oh, there happened a lot of things. About what should I tell you something?"

"About Edward. Did you saw him there and do you know with who he hang out?"

"Oh...uhm ok. So I saw him with Lauren, of course. He also drank beer with Matt and his mates. He danced with some girls and I think I saw him vomiting on the couch...but I',m not really sure. Japser was there,too and do you know what? WE KISSED! Aw this was the best thing! I'm so happy, so...", I stopped listening.

Dancing with some girls, drinking beer...this was not Edward.

Well, not the Edward I knew.

"Wow, I wish you both good luck.", I just added and went into class.

I did not knew Jasper very well, I just knew that he belonged to Matt's "crew" so I avoided him. I told Alice about this but she did not care. Nobody cared about what I say.

The lessons passed and I stopped listening. I needed time for my thoughts. To figure out why Edward changed the side. He promised me not to like them, but he suddenly did. I knew that it was his choice but I was sad about this. Like Jessica, I tought I lost a good friend. _But time will show what happens in the future_- I thought. Trying to be positive was always good...well at least my mum said this all the time.

In the cafeteria Edward- how surprising- sat at the "cool kid" 's table and talked with Matt and Jasper. "I think it's cool that Jasper and Edward start to become friends.", Alice said and watched them carefully. I did not answer her, I tried to focus on my bagel. "Everything ok?", she asked. She shouldn't knew about this, so I just nodded. "Really? You don't look very happy."

"It's just a phase and I hope it is going to be over.", I said calm.

"Tell me about it!" Should I, or shouldn't I?

"Not yet. I need to have more informations and reasons about this.", was everything I added.

In biology we wrote the test. For me it was easy but Edward apparently finished his test after 4 minutes and left the room. Which I could not understand because the test had 5 pages. Instead of learning for it, he took his time yesterday to watch TV. Cool, Edward...

When I drove back home I had to stop at the traffic lights. As I looked to the right, where Starbucks was, I suddenly saw Lauren comming out of it, talking and laughing with Edward. I felt the tears comming back but driving and crying wasn't save for me. _He is not yours, you stupid, emotional kid! Stop being jealous!_

At home mum greeted me but I avoided her. "Ok, I'll just call you when dinner is ready. Where is Edward?"

"Not here, as you can see." I went upstairs into my room, threw myself on the bed and was luckily tired enough to fall asleep. The first thing I heard was a heavy knocking at my door. "Bella, come downstairs for dinner.", Edward said bored. But I did not move and scratched dinner. I had something better to do...like sitting on my bed and watching the rain outside that pressed on my window. When I was 13 I had a therapist because I struggeled with anxiety. I got over it but everytime when someone disliked me or started to change, I got panic attacks and cried for days. I just hoped that this was really _just _a phase.

Later I listened to music while doing my homework. After that I did not know what to do so I layed there in bed again and waited for sleep. I played the waiting game for 5 hours and I still could not sleep. My alarm clock showed me that it was 3 am. At this time, everything was so quiet...and my thoughts too loud. I wished for a switch in my head. I did not wanted to be this unhappy. I was sooo childish. Had a crush on him. It's his life. He could do whatever he wanted. Edward may could be fucking attractive but I should let it go. I decided to be really happy and normal tomorrow, even though I still waited for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun pushed itsself before the clouds and I woke up before my alarm clock could start. For possible 3 hours of sleep that I got, I felt normal and not extremely tired. That may was a good start for the new day. I showered with cold water and had time to braid my hair. For breakfast I ate way too much but it was better to concentrate during my lessons. Edward showed no reaction when I walked past him and I tried not to waist my time for any negative and depressing thoughts. The only problem was that I was super early for school, so I parked my car and listened to some music.

The weather was beautiful, so I really enjoyed the refreshing air. During my lessons I really concentrated myslef and I did not glanced to Lauren or Edward. He sat away from me, for strangely reasosn but I did not care.

Of course Alice noticed my behaviour.

"Bella, on what kind of drugs are you? Please tell me because I want to take them, too." I laughed.

"I don't do drugs, Alice. I changed my mood. I avoid every kind of sadness and be happy instead." She gave a weird look.

"Ok, we'll see how long this "happiness" will take on." I obliqued my head.

„What do you mean? Like you knew about something that could change it." Alice shook her head. "No! You're just trying too hard to push the sad things away, so they will come back. Karma, you know?"

..."Really, bitch. Really?", I added. "Don't judge me. It's the truth. Ok, topic change! Jasper confuses me. When we are alone she is so sweet and cute but when we are at school...he just barely notices me! See you can't avoid sadness because I am sad!"

"Calm down! Ok, so he doesn't notice you in school."

"_Barely_ notices me.", she added. "Well, then _barely! _Hmm. Maybe it embarrasses him when he is seen with you in public places.", I tried to find a reason. Her facial expression changed.

"How dare you!?", she yelled.

"Alice, I'm just trying to find a reason. I've seen this in lots of movies."

"Yeah because movies are always telling the truth, Bella.", she said sarcastic.

After our conversation we headded to the gym. This time we played volleyball which frustrated me because I always hit other students or throw the ball into a hole different direction. "Bella, concentrate!", my teacher yelled at me. _Yes, concentrate!_ _You're not playing this game right now and you don't have to be afraid that the players in the __antagonistic team will beat you up, bitch! You're just sitting on your ass, play with your stupid phone and sometimes look when I make stupid mistakes. _

After PE I was physically done! And it was not cool as mom asked me if I wanted to go to wallmart with her. "Where is Edward?", she asked as we sat in the car.

"I don't know and don't care.", I said calm. She hit my leg. "Ou!"

"Bella! How could you say something like that? He is your exchange student."

"I know, mom. But my exchange student has something better to do then hanning out with me." "I thought you were really good friends.", she whispered.

"That's what I thought,too." And to break the awkward silence I turned on the radio. They played a really old song which my mom was sining for days in the kitchen. "Oh, I love this song!" Then she turned up the volume, opened every car-window and sung her heart out. At this point I realized where we were standing. At the traffic lights in the main part of Phoenix, right next to Starbucks, where Lauren was sitting with Edward, Matt and Jasper...outside. For two seconds they stopped talking, then they started to laugh horrificly loud.

"Mom, shut up! You're embarassing me in front of 20 people!" "Beeeeeeat it, beat it, beeeeeat it!", was everything she said...or sung. "And Micheal Jackson is dead!", I added. Our light went green and we finally left.

Shopping with her at wallmart was emarrassing again. After we had a bunch of things she saw some cheap bra's. While I was searching for new mascare she shouted: "BELLA! COME HERE! I FOUND SOME CHEAP BRA'S!" I let the mascara fall. People in our surrounding looked at me. The anger got stronger. _Don't yell at her, Bella. Remember to stay positive. _I ran back to her before she could do something similar again. "I'm not looking for bra's at the moment and please don't shout. There are people in this shop that want to shop in silence."

In the evening she made pasta. Edward's favourite food and he was thrilled as he got back home. "Honey, I made pasta!" Yes, honey enfored as a nickname for him. After he ate 2 servings of pasta he went to the living room, without cleaning up. Two months before, he hepled us with cleaning but now I could do everything alone... bastard. "Edward, I bought you some bags of chips." "Oh thank you, Reneé! You shouldn't have done this.", he said quiet. "Come on! I want you to grow!", she laughed. Atleast, he was nice to my mother.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next upload should be on wednesday :3

xx Lisa


	10. Chapter 10

Things changed and some stayed the same, like his behaviour towards me. He concealed his grades in front of my mother which went down. Before he had a B in maths, now he avoids schoolwork and his last grade was an F. Every weekend he stayed at Lauren's house and came home Sunday night at 2 am, totally drunk, he could do what he wanted and mom was still nice to him. Unfortunately, Alice changed. Jasper accepted Alice and they hold hands in school. So she now sits at their table. Which made me sitting alone. She told me to tell me new gossips about them becasue she still did not like Lauren but I felt weird when I was thinking about it. At this time it was exam season. I tried to learn harder than ever even on the weekends. I mean, what else could I possibly do? Alice hang out with Edward and Lauren. She really changed. When we were alone, Edward behaved normal to me. He answered all my questions but avoided any more talking. This weekend he stayed at home because he was "sick".

"Should I make you a nice tea with some biscuits?" He nodded, covered into _my _blanket. I used to cuddle into this blanket almost everytime I watched a movie. So, I was a bit angry about this. If he would spilled his tea over it, I swear, I would kill him. As she went into the kitchen I said: "If you would stop drinking too much alcohol, you wouldn't feel sick." "Shut up!", he whispered. I just laughed about it. A few hours later Lauren came to visit him. They were both sitting on our couch, wtaching some movies. I remember when she called me a "nerd" just because I sat at the table learning for school.

Suddenly my stomach made weird noises and I remembered that I had not eaten a thing.. I was way too lazy to cook something, so I found Hägen Dazs ice-cream. "What are _you _eating?", Lauren asked digusted. "Ice-cream." "Do you know how much calories this containts?", she asked. "No and I don't care!" She still looked disgusted as I ate more of it. "She eats these things all the time.", Edward replied. _All the time? Excuse you! _"What? No, I'm not eating this all the time!?", I yelled.

"You don't need to justify yourself. Keep on eating, fat ass!" And with these words they vanished into his room. _Fat ass? _Just because I'm eating ice cream for once, doesn not mean that I'm fat.

Yes, I ate the intire thing. And yes I really felt bad after it. I just layed in bed and hoped for...nothing. I felt so sick that I ran into the bathroom and puked my heart out. I hope that it was not an allergic reaction. Unfortunately I left the door open and still unfortunately Edward and Lauren saw this. I flushed the toilet and sat on the seat, my hand in front of my mouth. They both looked disgusted. "Oh my god.", Lauren said and left. "You ok?", Edward asked. "Well, I don't know. I shouldn't have eaten the entire bag." The rest of the evenig I spent in my bed, listening to loud music.

"You feel better? Lauren said that you vomited last night.", mum asked. I opened my eyes slowely. How long was she talking to me ? "Mum.", I just said because my eyes needed to focus. The light in my room showed me that it was already morning. "Yeah, I guess." She stroked my head. As I got ready and went downstairs they both looked at me...expectant. "Morning.", I just said. Mum made pancakes but I couldn't eat them, so I grapped an apple. She looked worried. "But I thought you love pancakes." "Yes, but my stomach is still weird, so I'll eat slowly and vitamins.", I explained. Edward looked like he found a new solution. "What?", I asked him. He did not respond to my question.

In school happened some strange things. People starred at me and did not look away. In all my classes happened the same. I saw one girl starring at me and then she whispered something into the other girls ear, then both locked at me. Then on the toilet I overheared a converstaion. "So, do you already know the news?", Lauren asked someone, probably Jessica. "Which news?" It was Jessica. "Fat ass Bella has bulimia."

_WHAT?! _

"No way!", Jessica laughed. "Yes, listen: Yesterday me and Edward caught her eating a huge bag of ice-cream and then we found her later vomiting on the toilet." _...no _

"Oh my god. What a freak?! Really bulimia?", Jessica asked. "Yes! It's horrific." _Youre horrific! _

I was tired of staying in this cabin, so I got out. I did not care that they were looking at me. I just washed my hands and unwraped a new gum. Then I left.

In Biology class happened the same. "Bella could I speak to you after the lesson?", Mr Brooks asked. "Um...yes." **What did I do wrong**? The whole time I couldn't concentrate myslef on my work. Even though we made an experience in groups. Me and Alice were the only ones that were left over so we builded up a team of two people. "You ok?", she asked worried. I nodded confused. "If there is something you want to talk about, you can always come to me, you know?" _Damn it! _"Alice, these rumours aren't true!", I whispered. Now she was confused. "But everyone keeps talking about you vomiting. You even vomited when Lauren and Jessica were on the toilet and you came out of the cabin. _What? _"NO!", I shouted...maybe a little bit too loud. "I just heared their conversation about me and I was tired of it. Alice, I promise you, I would never starve to get thin. I'm happy with my weight right now." "Ok, but If it will get worse and I'll find out that you were lying...get prepared."

"Wow, rumours are like a bonfire."

"Miss Swan, I wanted to talk about something, something dangerous in your age, especially.", he started as we were alone. "Ok. Go ahead."

"There are some rumors about you having bulimia...do you want to say anything about this?" His eyes were really serious. "I have heared of it, too. The thing is that I felt sick yesterday evening after I ate too much ice-cream. Edward and Lauren found me vomiting and because she wants to ruin my life, she is making up these rumours about me." He looked at me like he wouldn't believe me. "I'm not unhappy with my weight, I promise!" "Ok, I just heared it today...if these things will get more serious...we will have a talk again, do you understand me, Miss Swan?" _Ah, yes I was still listening...idiot. _"Yes, can I go home now?" He nodded.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I promise next chapter will be better :3

xxLisa


	11. Chapter 11

_Yup, time passes. If we want it or not. _Another two months passed and actually nothing "exciting" happened. Edward and Lauren's friendship got stronger and she was at our house quite often...too often if you ask me. Everytime she offended me for something and I spent too much time alone in my bedroom. Unfortunately, Alice was about to change the side. Her and Jasper's relationship grew every day and so, she barely talked to me. Phil came back home, so mum and he only had eyes for each other for the last weeks which made me to an complete loner. People in school still said that I would suffer from bulimia. Well, the last weeks really looked like it. I was not really hungry because I had this pressure in my stomach. The pressure of being a looser and I started to really hate myself. And I also lost some weight. I couldn't remember the last time I truly smiled because I was perfect at faking them and let people believe that I'm fine. I remembered being positive but this slighty changed when Lauren destroyed everything. Edward gave me a nick-name and so most people called me a "faggot." I won't say that it was not true-it was really fitting- but it made me serious and sad. With too much time, I learned harder for my grades. In the cafeteria I always sat alone and starred for 40 minutes at one point. Most nights I started to cry, for apparently no reason. Nobody noticed me and I got used to live invisible for other people.

I must slept 10 hours because I felt recovered as I woke up. My stomach told me that I defentely needed to eat so I stood up and went downstairs. "Morning, Bella.", Phil said and got me some coffee. "Morning."

Wow, Edward was already up. He looked reserved. My waffels tasted like perfection so I ate more than 5. "Edward, there is someone at the phone for you.", mum shouted. He looked at me before he went to the phone.

"Do you feel better, honey?", mum asked me. "Better than yesterday but not really. I'm afraid what will await me in the next days." And with this she avoided me. In the night time I made a decision and I was really nervous to ask mum about this. Right now she packed her bag to go out with Phil. _Would she miss me if I was gone?_

Edward went fast to his bedroom... a bit too fast. I was curious who was on the phone so I followed him. "Hey, who was on the..." and then I stopped. Edward sat on his bed...crying. His eyes were in tears as he looked at me. I sat down next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Instead of saying anything he just shook his head. "Hey.", I said quiet again and rubbed his shoulder. "Should I bring you a hot chocolate or something?"

Then he looked at me. "Why are you so nice to me? I treated you like shit the last months. Nothing makes sense!"

I could not say anything, so I still rubbed his shoulder. "My mum is diagnosed with cancer.", he said and started to cry even more. His hands layed on his face.

"No!", I said quiet. Poor boy! The whole situation got awkward because I couldn't say anything. I was not good in calming down sad people.

"Do you want a hug or something?" Edward stopped and looked at me, then he nodded sadly. _God, he looked so cute! _I know, wrong time to think about this but he really did. He placed his arms around he and my head was on his shoulder. "This will be a hard time for you.", I said. "I bet you don't want to stay." He still cried. For _just _a hug, this was a really long hug. "Yeah, you're right. I should be there for her. This is important, I _have _to be there for her. My step sister won't do anything for her. She is just interested in shopping and stuff!", he sniffed. We stopped hugging but my hand was still on his shoulder. "Step sister?" Edward nodded. "Yes...I am adopted."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"Wow. You never said this before.", I whispered.

"I know. My parents died 10 years ago. Esme was my mum's best friend back then and I could live with her and her husband. I was not sure if I could trust you. This is my biggest secret...I actually never told this to anyone.. But I always knew that you would care. I was just afraid that you would maybe call me a faggot or something."

"_What? _I would never call you a faggot, Edward!"

He looked at me. "Thanks."

I felt so sorry for him that I started crying, too. "Wait...why are _you _crying?", he laughed. ...At least I made him laugh.  
"Because this is so sad and emotional. I feel so sorry for you, Edward."

"I don't deserve it that you're are still friendly to me."

I knew what he ment and looked down.

"I have sworn that I would not become friends with Lauren and I did." Then he started to cry again. I could not be mad at him.

"I'm a shitty person. I don't deserve to live."

"What? No! Stop thinking so of yourself! You are a good person that actually wants to help other people."

He sniffed again. Then he hugged me from the side.

"Thank you. Sorry for fucking this up, I will swear to you again: I will stop it. Everything."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave an review!

xx Lisa


	12. Chapter 12

He told mum about this when she got home. "Sure, we will book a ticket for you. It's important that you will be there for her. Sorry to hear about this, honey. It would be nice if you stay here but this is important."

His flight would be on Tuesday morning, so we still had some time. He changed so quickly. Now he was the Edward I missed when he offended me. The Edward that cared about other people. I helped him to pack some of his clothes. "I don't know why you are helping me but ...thank you.", he said, throwing his socks into the case. "Forgive and forget is my new motto...well, at least for you."

"I don't deserve this." His voice was just a sad whisper. "I regret everything I said to you."

"It did not fit to you: the "mean Edward".", I said.

"I know. I was a big jerk and want to apologize to you."

Suddenly I had this song in my head and I had to sing it.

"_It's too late to apologiiiiize. It's to laaaaaaaaaaaate!" _

He started laughing.

"If you ever thought about becomming a singer, don't do it."

"I had to do it. I know, my voice is terrible! And I will forgive you for your sins.", I said extremely formal.

"Well, thank you so much. This is too kind of you, my dear.", he responded in a bad british accent. "Wow, that was pretty bad."

I nodded. "I've missed this. They way we talked when you arrived here."

He hugged me again.

I almost freaked out as he asked me to stay the night in his room. We actually did not sleep that much, just talking and laughing.

* * *

I aplogize and I know that it's a retty short chapter but I forgot to add this to the previous chapter. It wouldn't fit to the next chapter so this is so short. Well, look forward to the next chapter. Again, I am _very _sorry :(

xx Lisa


	13. Chapter 13

The parting was emotional. The last 4 days were absolutely perfect. But he had to leave.

"Promise to stay in contact.", he said while he hugged me.

"Well , I will."

"Thanks for being here.", mom said when they were hugging.

"Thanks to you, for having me." We waited until we couldn't see him anymore. _And that was it. _ The slow-motion started as we left the airport. I turned down the window and watched Phoenix's mountains. I was sad...really sad. He became one of my biggest friends. I wondered if I would see him again. Well, he promised me to visit againg but...when? What if he would forget me?

My life became boring. The days had their usual routines. Alice avoided me and my phone calls. So Lauren finally did it. Stole _all _my friends. I already had a plan but I was too scared. I could survive the last 2 years in high school but I did not want to.

Without anyone this was hard. Everytime I was alone and I felt small, just like a loser. My thoughts were too loud and I had no one to speak to. Well, I had Edward but he wouldn't have always the time to call me. I _had _to ask mom about this. Maybe a few more months until I was 18 and I could do whatever I wanted. Live where ever I wanted.

Because I had too much freetime, I started jogging. I know: Bella...and _jogging? _

But while I was running, I felt free. My thoughts had time to shut up and only to concentrate on my feet. Because of this I got better in PE.

I bought a 50 dollars iTunes card and discovered new bands, went shopping, got my ears pierced and painted a lot. But I still had this plan and after a month I was ready to live it. I just needed the right time to ask mom. We were both sitting in our livingroom. She read a magazine and I was painting my nails.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I have thought about one thing."

"About what?"

"I want to live with dad.", I said clearly. Her magazine dropped on the floor.

"What?"

"Yes, I want to live with dad. I asked him two days before on the phone and he would like to have me.", I explained.

"Why? What...what?"

"I know it's a bit suddenly but I have no friends in school and people seem to know me already enough to avoid me. I think a new start would _"fresh up my life"_ ."

"This sounds hideous. I already knew that something was going to change because...you and _jogging? _Your ears pierced?"

"Hey, I always wanted earrings! And would you let me go?", I asked carefully.

"Well, I have to. It's your idea and I can't ban your right to see Charlie."

"Thanks, mom." I stood up and hugged her.

"We will stay in contact, I promise and I will visit you in my vacations."

Dad was excited when I told him the good news. "So, I will give you the last 4 christmas presents and we will buy you together some furnitures for your room."

Dad was really indulgent and I was excited.

The next day I finally spoke to Alice. I had enough of that. She looked worried after I told her as I told her that I will move to my dad.

"Don't look at me like that, Alice. You won't miss me. You will forget me like everyone else." And this was the last time I spoke to her. A little part inside of me hoped that she would disagree but in bilogy , she showed no reactions and avoided me...like all the time. So I was looking positive to the future.

This Saturday I should move to him but there was soo much work I had to do until that. Like, packing everything together. I also needed to go shopping again because the weather in Forks was completely different that in Arizona. Indeed, I would really miss this place but I wanted a better and hopefully happier time. Luckily mum helped me to choose the right things for Forks.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

xx Lisa


	14. Chapter 14

"I will miss you, honey.", mum sniffed with tears in her eyes.

"I will miss you, too. But I promised to stay in contact. We can speak on the phone and I will call you when I am there."

She looked unhappy.

"It's ok.", I whispered, as I hugged her the billionth time.

"Oh, look at the watch! Hurry, or you will miss the flight! I love you!", she said.

"Love you, too."

And from this point I was alone. Following the desprictions on the banners wasn't easy for me. I had to aks several times where my gate was.

But finally I was there. A look in the croud showed me that I was the only teenager there. Most of them were senior citizen…Great.

I had to sit in row 15, so in the middle of the airplane. This meant that if I needed to pee, I would have to through half of the airplane to get to the toilet. A look on my card and I knew that I had to sit at the place B.

_WHY?Why?WHY?WHY?WHY?WHY?_

_Just WHY? _On the left of me, at the window, an old lady lokked 3 hours out of the window. I pleased her politely to maybe shut the louver down but no, she did not want to. So the whole time the sun shined in my face. And on right of me, there was this weird guy. He read a book and pleased me four times to turn down my music. This flight was a disaster.

The airplaine landed on time. Unfortunately, I had to help the lady with her handbag.

"Oh, that's very kind of you. I wish everybody would be so polite. These teenagers in this time are very cruel. Good that I found a nice young lady like you."

...yes. This situation was very awkward for me because I found it always hard to communicate to older people.

I felt like we waited years for our luggage and my luggage was black...just like everyone else's. Great. Mom adviced me not to put tape around it and now I asked myself why I did not do it. Even the pets were earlier than the luggage. In these situations I overthought and builded an scenario in my head, like my luggage was put into the wrong plane and it would be alone in Europe or something.

Finally the band moved and I got my luggage. Dad waited for me, excited as his facial expression showed. "Oh god, you growed so fast!", he said as we hugged each other.

"Yes, some years passed since we saw each other the last time."

We went to his car and stowed my luggage into it.

Me and dad were pretty similar in our speaking habbit. We actually did not own one. And the silence was strangely pleasant until it got a bit awkward. We had not talked for 20 minutes.

"Do you had/have a girlfriend since mom left?"

Apparently my question made him think a long time. _Bella you are really good with human interaction. _

"Nope, not yet.", he finally responded. "You?"

"Hahahaha! ME and a boyfriend, dad."

"What? You are a pretty girl."

"You're my dad, so you have to say things like that to me, I understand."

"Bella! I'm serious. Wait some time and this will change. Forks highschool waits for you."

"Yes...I'm really nervous."

The house still looked the same to me. Dad carried my luggage and first layed it into the livingroom.

"I put your old stuff into the garage. You have a matress in your room and a desk. That's it. I don't know when you want your new furnitures but if you don't mind, we can drive to 'Ikea"."

"So I don't have a wardrobe right now?"

"No."

"Ok, then let's go."

I found a new bed, a wardrobe, a little desk, some plants and lights.

Dad promised me to build up the bed and the wardrobe tomorrow.

My new room looked very empty so I placed the lights at the right place and switched it on and it looked much homier to me now. In the bathroom I added my things and firstly took a shower. Because I was too lazy to blowdry my hair I walked around with a towel on my head. I could already feel the cold becasue I wasn't used to it. So I already missed the time wehre I could walk around in a tank top. When I switched on my laptop, I firstly wrote an email to mom. I knew she waited for it. We had 10 pm and I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Next chapter should be uploaded on saturday or sunday, so stay tunded.

xx Lisa


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep well because it started to rain over the night. As I looked outside, the ground was slightly darker. I changed my clothes, got ready and went downstairs. Charlie wasn't at home. He left a note for me on the table, where he explained me the way to school and wished me good luck for my very first day.

My heart bet faster every second I came closer to school. It was very easy to find.

My first go would be the office. The secretary seemed nice and explained me the fastest ways to my rooms.

My first lesson was maths. _Noooooooo! _My new teacher was weird because he already knew that I was a failure in his subject. When I looked at some people they smiled. Hopefully I would find friends here. In my spanish lesson some people talked to me and asked where I was originally from. I hoped I did not bore them with my uninteresting stories.

In the cafeteria a girl asked me to sit with her at the table. I agreed and her name was Angela by the way. And as I stood there, to put food on my tray, I noticed someone. He had pizza ,an apple, a bag of doritos and coke on his tray. I knew someone who ordered these things in Phoenix.

He walked away to his table and he was alone. As he turned around and I saw his face, I had this feeling. My stomach was full of butterflys_. It was Edward_.

When I had my tray full with food, I ran to Angela and asked if she is disappointed when I would sit at another table today. "No. It's ok. See you in biology."

I ran to his table. He was still alone and apparently surprised as he saw someone standing right in front the table. First his gaze was shocked.

"Bella?"

"Hi!"

Long pause.

And then he smiled. My favourite smile.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I moved to my dad."

"Oh my god! Take a seat young lady!"

I laughed and we started to eat.

"What?"

He still smiled.

"I can't believe that you are here! The past months was boring and now this will be so exciting!"

"It was really boring and I was alone. Alice avoided me and so I thought about a new start."

"Sounds good...wow..so this is your first day here?"

"Yes and I am still nervous."

" What is your next subject?"

"Biology with Mr Mason."

He raised his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"We still have biology together."

I raised my hand too to clapp them and joined his smile.

People looked at us like we were animals.

When we arrived and sat down I asked him about this.

"Well, I think you already saw it."

"Saw what?"

"I'm a big loser."

"Come on, you're not!"

"I'm serious! I never had any friends here."

"What? Why?"

"When I came into this school and they discovered that I'm adopted...most people found this really funny. So, I never tried to talk to anyone because they would never accept me."

"This is bullshit!"

"So...", he blushed,"I'm really happy that you are here. Finally someone I can relate to."

"I'm happy,too.", I said and pat his back.

The hour passed really fast. My new teacher asked me about the things I learned back in Phoenix and I was _slightly _emarrased as he said: "I think you won't have any problems here. Seems like you really like biology."

My next subjects were politics and PE. The hardest thing was to tell my team in PE that they don't necessarily need to throw the ball at me. They just looked weird at me and my teacher seemed to take his job very seriously, which won't be good for a lazy person like me. After the 30 minutes jogging and also after I changed back into my clothes , Edward waited at my car. "Hey!", he said.

"Hi."

"I have a question."

"Shoot.", I said.

"Would you like to meet my mum?"

My eyes started to get bigger. Shit! I forget to aks him about her!

"Yes, how does she feel?"

"Hmm good and sometimes bad. It depends. I think she would be interrested to meet you."

"Ok, cool. When?"

"Uhm, tomorrow or wednesday?"

"Yes, I need to aks Charlie but I think she is ok with it."

"Great! I still can't believe it. YOU _here in _Forks. See you tomorrow!"

And then he hugged me. Before he could see me blushing , he turned away from me and went to his car. I was happy to get fast into my car, nobody should see me smiling like a child on it's birthday.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed. Next upload should be on tuesday.

Oh and thanks for the reviews!

xx Lisa


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie was happy that I already started to cook something. He did not tell me when he would come home so I just made some sandwiches.

"How was your first day?"

"Good! Everything is bit smaller than in Phoenix but the people here seem to be nicer than there."

"That's great. Did you sat alone?"

"No. Have I told you about the exchange student we had in Phoenix?"

"..No?"

"Well, ok, do you know Edward Cullen?"

He stopped eating. "Yes. Wait...he was your exchange student?"

I nodded. "Yes, for five months. Then his mum got diagnosed with cancer and he had to go back."

"Yeah I've heard something like that. Poor Miss Cullen, though. I'm not sure if I have seen Edward , I just know his step-sister."

The tone in his voice seemed weird to me.

"What's with her?", I was very curious.

"She...she doesn't care about her parents. I think her name is Rose. Once she visited our police office because apparently she stole something and I had a talk with her. She is not the nicest girl, let me tell you this."

_Wow._

"Oh, ok. Edward just told me that she was very difficult."

"Difficult is a very nice word to describe her.", he said and blew his nose.

"Oh and before I forget this: Edward asked me if I like to visit his mum with him tomorrow or Wednesday. Is that ok?"

He thought about this.

"Well, I guess."

"Thank you, dad!"

After dinner we built up my wardrobe . Well, we tried because the wardrobe was too difficult. "I'm sorry honey. Can we do your bed tomorrow? I had a though day."

"Yes, no problem, dad."

"Good night!"

After my shower I braided my hair and responded to mum's email. She told me that she would feel alone. Even though Phil is at home for a while. I thought this was kind of like: _come back to me, Bella_. But this was my first day here and I was quite enjoying it. And that just because of Edward. I remember his blushing cheeks when he said that he was happy to have me at Forks and how warm and welcomming his hug was.

With butterflys in my stomach I fell asleep.

The next day went pretty similar to the day before. When my alarm clock woke me up, I had the biggest undereyes circels ever. _Wow, you got definetly some work to do before you walk outside the house, Bells. _I undid my braid and my hair looked very big. I was way too lazy to change it and went downstairs. It rained as I looked out of the kitchen window. Fitting to my mood.

In my classes I found out that me and Angela had pretty much in common. We were both silent, awkward and shy, liked the same books and had the same bagpack.

"Will you sit at our table today?"

"I'm not sure. I think I will sit with Edward."

"I think it's good that someone talks to him. I'm not one of these people that bully him just because he is adopted. He is a poor guy and lost the faith in humanity."

"Yes, I know. He was in Phoneix for an exchange, I don't know if you know this..."

"Yes, I do, everyone does.", she interrupted me.

"Well , he was my exchange student so I already knew him and was very surprised to meet him here."

"Really? Cool! It's nice that he finally has someone to hang out could ask him if you guys want to sit with us. Of course just if you want."

"I will ask him, thank you."

"I don't want to. I know Angela is a nice girl but Mike is an asshole! He is the one that offends me all the time."

NO! He was in such a great mood when we saw each other today and now I screwed it up.

"Sorry for starting this topic."

"No, don't feel rude for it. I just don't trust him. Anyways, did you ask your dad?"

"Yes and it' ok for him."

"Cool! When do you have time?"

"Er ..wednesday would be better because dad still needs to build up my bed."

"You haven't done this yet?"

"No."

"When your room is ready...can I see it?", this question lighted his eyes.

"I guess...yeah. What about Friday?"

"You don't need to ask this. I have always time." His voice sounded kind of sad and sarcastic at the same time.

"Not anymore while you have me!", I said.

He grinned.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. More people started asking me wher I came from and our coach in PE yelled at me for being a 'bad jogger'. I thought that I got better while I jogged in Phoenix but apparenty, the coach here was usual to better runners.

Fortunately, my bed was now finished and I liked my room. Even though my walls were pink, it looked nice. I hated the color pink, it reminded me too much of Lauren.

I was too lazy to cook something and dad ordered pizza.

"You're still visiting the Cullens tomorrow?"

I stopped eating.

"Yes. Why?"

"Uh, no nothing. I'm just thinking of what I will eat tomorrow."

"Haha, _daaaaad._ What about a sandwhich? And maybe I will be at home already when you come home."

"True point, Bells."

As I actually layed in bed and tried to sleep, my phone ringed..or vibrated.

_Good night. Edward._

I sighed.

* * *

Naaw, well I hope you liked it. Next upload should be saturday or sunday!

xx Lisa


	17. Chapter 17

It was still raining, again. And I woke up with a massive headache. I played with the thought of staying at home but I did not want to disappoint Edward and his mother. Down in the kitchen I searched for 'aspirin', which I couldn't find anywhere.

In school the headache got stronger. In my maths class I really planned going home again.

"Oh, what's wrong?", Edward asked me at lunch.

"Is it so obviously that something is wrong?"

"Uhm...yes. Your gaze is empty and in pain."

"I have a massive headache and I already woke up with it this morning."

"So I assume you have no medicine against it at home, right?"

"No."

"Hm, what could we do...?"

"I just wanna sleep until they go away."  
"Oh, I got it! My 5th lesson is free today, I could buy you some 'Aspirin' at _la farmacia."_

"You're spanish accent is bad! You don't have to do this!"

"We'll see and now eat your lunch because food helps to heal it."

After politics I got a text message.

_Go to your car. _

It was from Edward. I was planning to skip PE and just drive home, so I would go to my car anyways. There it was. A little package of 'Asprirn'. I couldn't help with it and I just had to laugh.

At home I took a pill and went to the couch. Luckily, I was tired enough to take a nap.

The rain that was pressing against the window suddenly appeared peacefull to me.

The next thing I heared was dad brating next to me. My eyes were still big and my mind confused. This was what I hated about naps, you don't remember in which decade you were actually living in.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey." Oh my voice broke.

"Are you ok?"

I thought about it and I couldn't feel the headache.

"I'm ok now."

"You should call him. He asked for you."

He did not mention a name but I already knew it.

Fastly I managed to get out the blanket and runned upstairs to my phone. 4 calls. Shit. I looked at the clock. 9pm. _What? I really slept 5 hours? _

My heartbeat was fast as I tipped his number. Of no avail. He did not answer his phone. I bet he was very disappointed in me.

Even a shower couldn't help. Angry and sad about myself I layed in bed again.

_Edward, I'm sorry. x Bella_

Maybe this would calm him down, if he looked as his phone..if.

It took me too long to fall back asleep and after an hour, I started to read a new book.

But my thoughts went to another place. _What if he is angry and disappointed in you? He has to understand this, people tend to fall asleep sometimes. _

The weather has not changed but finally the headache wasn't there fear was still present that he was angry at me...or at least slightly disappointed.

Even my hands started to shake as I drove to school. _Calm down! He won't kill you...hopefully. _Today in english class I had to write my first test and I really hoped that I did not failed it. On my way to maths a boy named Eric was very interested how I answered the tests questions. "Oh and what did you write at part 2?" "

Uhm, I seem to forget the things that I write very fast so sadly I don't know it anymore." Even though, this wasn't very nice but I kind of wanted to disappear and run away from him because he was noisy. "Oh that's sad because I wrote that the main character-", I stopped listening. _Ugh, why is the way to maths class always so long?! _Fortunately, we didn't sit together so I could concentrate on my maths problems.

My tray was full of food because when I was on my period, I tend to eat a whole fridge, well just the inside of the fridge. I was looking for Edward.

"Hi.", I said shyly when I sat down. He looked at me.

"I just looked at my phone and saw the text message."

"Yeah, Edward I'm _so _sorry! You know that I wasn't feeling good and I thought about taking a quick nap and, well it wasn't quick." All I heared was his relaxed laughing.

"What?"

"It's not a big deal, Bella. My mum wasn't feeling good yesterday and I had tons of homwork, so today is a better day to visit her. Calm down."

"So you are really not mad at me?"

"Haha, no, seriously. Ok...so I thought about picking you up at your home but you need to give me your address first."

"Ok", I wrote it down onto a piece of paper, "when?"

"You're probably at home at 3pm, so I would suggest at 4?"

"Yeah, that's ok. I will leave a note for Charlie. Oh and thanks you for the medicine yesterday, that was very sweet."

He smiled. "I hope mum feels better today. Anyways, I have a question on biology homework."

* * *

New chapterrrrr! Because my springbreak is over, I hope I can upload like usual :)

xx Lisa


	18. Chapter 18

Today I got yelled at from my biology teacher. Edward couldn't understand the topic so I tried to explained it.

"MS SWAN! I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE TO INTERRUPT YOU BUT COULD YOU PAY SOME ATTENTION NOW ,BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK YOU OUT OF CLASS?!"

The moment of completely silent began.

"I'm sorry I was just explaining some-"

"STOP TALKING AND PAY ATTENTION!", he yelled.

_Ok_

**Sorry for that**. He wrote it on my empty page.

_It's ok. Apparently someone stood up with the wrong food today._

**Food?**

_Er, I meant foot._

"A headache? That's why you couldn't come yesterday? Pretty lame don't you think?"

I was pissed.

"Yes, I really felt bad yesterday and I am sorry but now I am here."

"Go warm yourself up!"

After like 10 minutes I was totally out of breath.

"And now, guys, sprint!"

_No, but I can't._

"Bella, you have to sprint! Come on!"

I tried and failed.

"You need to work on your endurance."

_I wanna see you sprinting after 10 minutes of jogging, coach. _

"Ok guys and now I thought about a cool session of basketball."

_No, pleas no more running. _

"Devide into teams."

Ok, I bet I will be the last one.

"Hillary, Lara, Bethany.."

_Please, I know that I'm bad but I don't want to be the last one who's chosen._

"..and Bella." I looked around...and I was the last one. Great.

The good thing was that they never handed me the ball but the bad thing was the coach.

"Bella, you ever had the ball?", he shouted.

After 15 minutes our game ended. I tried to do something but that was it. "Good, you're all out of breath. See you tomorrow, guys."

"Hey, how was PE?", Edward asked.

"Bad."

"Oh, well ok. See you at 4."

I cooked something for Charlie, did the laundry and after that I waited in front of my wardrobe. _Should I change my clothes?_ It's "only" his mother. I decided not to and I was finished. 3:50 pm, still 10 minutes for his arrival. Tomorrow we would hang out in my room. Should I cook something? Because of interest , I searched on the internet for a good recipe for pasta and wrote down the thing I needed for it.

A little knock at the door and I smiled.

"Hey!", I said, grabbed my jacket and wrote a quick note for Charlie.

"Are you nervous?"

"Can you reed my mind?"

"No but your face.", he laughed.

The seat in his car was welcomming and warm.

"Is your house far away?"

"Um, Bella, my mum is in the hospital."

_Shit, why? _

"God, I'm sorry that was too obvious."

"Haha, no problem. The hospital is near school. You just have to drive further for a minute and you're there."

"About tomorrow..", I started.

"Yeah?"

"Should I cook something?"

Suddenly he was insecure.

"Oh, well...I don't know. You can if you want to."

"Good, then I will."

"Here it is. Forks's hospital."

"The fact that Forks has a hospital is unique. What's our population? 2500?"

"Nope, 3900."

"Woooooow."

His mum was in room 154, on the second floor. The elevator was in use which meant for us to walk up the stairs.

"Ugh, I can't. You have to carry me."

"Bella, I believe that you can walk 5 more stairs. Now I know why the coach always yells at you."

Finally we reached the second floor. It was quiet and it had the typical smell. The hospital smell which I always hated. Hopsitals made me feel sick.

"Room 154 is the last door on this floor."

"Yeay.", I said sarcastic.

We walked past the rooms.

We found his mothers room, Edward knocked and we entered.

The room was white with white walls, a white ground and also white curtains. Edwards mother was alone in the room.

"Hello, honey. I've waited for you two."

The first impression of his mother was that she was very beautiful. Her smile made me forget my nervousness and insecurity. Her caramel hair looked flawless, even in a bun and her eyes had a warm greenish brown tone. On the second look you could see that she was sick. Her arms and shoulders seemes very thin which made her look fragile. We sat next to her.

"Mum, this is Bella."

She smiled and reached her hand. We both shooked hands and I smiled back.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme. Edward told me alot about his time in Phoenix and he wasn't exagerating. You _are_ very pretty."

I blushed and so did Edward when I looked at him. His voice seemed annoyed like she just told me a secret.

"Muuuuuuum."

"What? It's the truth.", she said and smiled again.

"How are you?", I asked.

"Well, I feel better than yesterday and I already ate something today. So, to answer your question: I feel better."

"What kind of cancer is this?"

"Stomach cancer.", she said toneless.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next upload should be on friday or staurday ^_^

xx Lisa


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh god, no!" I already had tears in my eyes. How could such a nice woman had stomach cancer...or cancer at all?!

"No, don't cry honey! It's ok, I'm used to it.", her smile was back again and she grabbed my hands.

"I have already signed my contract with death."

"Don't say that, mum.", Edward said quiet.

"But it's the truth. Carlisle said that I only have 3 months left."

I was really sad and life was unfair. Edward looked unhappy.

"I need to leave you two alone for a moment. The toilet was down the floor, right?", Edward asked.

"Yes.", Esme responded.

Then we were alone. To avoid any awkard silence I just asked questions.

"Only 3 months?"

"Yes, honey and if you want to aks if I am afraid, I am. Who will look after my Edward? Carlisle is busy working so he isn't that much at home, Rose and Edward don't have the best relationship and Emmett is at college."

"It was very brave to adopt them."

"Haha, I know. I always aksed myself why I was unable to get pregnant so I let myself tested and I couldn't get pregnant. So this was the best solution. Rosalie is still a little problem but Emmett and Edward are angels. My kids are everything I ever wished for."

"That's beautiful. Edward never told me what happened to his parents."

"He did not? His dad was a soldier and he died in war, his mother died in hospital when he was 6 years old. She had a heart attack. Her sister is my best friend and she knew that I always wanted to adopt a child. So that's the reason why he is here now."

I was speechless.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" Her gaze was serious.

"You are a good girl and I am so happy that Edward found someone like you." She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry! But I am also happy that I found Edward. I never had 'real' friends. Sure Edward and I had some problems after 2 months in Phoenix but he opened up again."

"Thank you.", she said and rubbed my hands.

We heared footsteps.

"But I don't want to spend my time crying and being sad. Tell me something about you, Bella. How is the life in Phoenix?" I had to laugh but I played the game with her and started to tell her something about me.

At 8pm I got a text message from dad.

"Who is this?", Esme asked.

"My dad, he asks when I will come home."

"Oh right, I will drive you at home.", Edward said.

"Will you visit again, Bella?"

"Sure, it was fun to meet you.", I said.

"That went better as I thought.", Edward mumbled in the elevator.

"Your mum is very nice."

In the car we barely spoke.

"Uhm, about tomorrow..", Edward started.

"Yes?"

"Hah, I like it how you said this with a high voice. Uhm, is this kind of a date?"

_Oh god. _

"Uhm...err..I..don't know. I never...thought about...this."

"Yeah , I realized this on the toilet."

"Haha, good that you just said that you realized this on _the toilet!"_ , I laughed.

"What I'm just honest. So?"

"Well we'll just hang around, talk and eat something."

"Isn't this what people do on a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

Now he was speechless. He stopped the car and we were in front of Charlie's house.

"See you tomorrow.", he said and smiled.

"Good avoid my question. Deal, this will be a date."

"Why do you know that...I ..."

"It's clear to a girl when a boy avoids this question and starts with another topic. See you tomorrow." Then I slammed the door.

My thoughts were a complete chaos but I had to behave normal in front of Charlie's eyes. "Oh, someone drove you home?"

"Yes, Eward did."

"How is MS Cullen?"

"She is lovely, seriously. Did you know that she has stomach cancer?"

"Yes, it's very sad. She will have a few more months to live and then she probably will be dead. Poor woman."

I wanted to change the topic.

"So...you will still watch football with your friend at his place tomorrow?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Is it ok that someone from school comes over?"

"Yes, sure. Who is it?"

Dang it!

"Edward."

"Are you guys dating or something?"

"Daaaaaaaaaad."

"Wow, ok I won't ask again, good night, honey."

I silently had to laugh about: "Are you guys dating or something?"

Because this dad totally exhausted me, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Hope y'all liked iiiit! Look forward to next chapter, which will ne uploaded on...monday I think.

xx Lisa


	20. Chapter 20

The sun came through the clouds at 6:50 am and I was wide awake. Surprised I ran to my window and pushed the curtains away. The sun shone in my face and I missed that feeling. _Oh, how I miss the weather of Phoenix. _

I already planned an outfit for the date. Hopefully Edward still wanted it to be a date.

Because I was lazy, I decided to wear some old jeans and a big sweater , a big contrast to what I would wear for the evening. The sun made everything nicer.

Even school wasn't that bad. Angela asked me about my plans for the weekend and we laughed about the fact that we both had a date today. "Gosh, we really need to hang out.", she said.

"Yeah, this would be cool."

I was so bad at keeping up a conversation but she smiled.

The weird thing was that Edward wasn't in school today. Oh no! I mean, it was fun sitting with Angela and her friends but I just thought about some reasons why he wasn't in school. _I bet it's me. Apparently I surprised him yesterday and now he doesn't want. _

In biology I felt lonely. He didn't answer my text messages , which worried me.

In politics I finally got a message...but from a person I never thought she would talk to me again.

_How ya doin?_

It was Alice. Ironically I had 'what do you want from me?' from Adam Lambert in my head.

_What do you want Alice?_

_I was just curious about how your new home is and yeah how you are doing._

_Except the weather I really like it. People here are friendlier, you know. _

_Oh good to hear that._

And from there on I was too lazy to reply. I was living in Forks since a week and I couldn't believe it. It felt like I lived in Forks for ages.

After PE I finally got a message from Edward.

_I will explain everything later and I'm comming at 6pm. _

Ok, 6 pm.

I bought the food, took a shower, curled my hair( even though they were already curled naturally but I had the desire to do it) and put on my dress. Then I cleaned up my room and the living room. 5:45, Ok time to start cooking. When he knocked at the door and I realized he was 10 minutes late, I took a very deep breath. When I opened the door he said: "I know that you are not a typical girl for it but anyways I bought you some flowers. Some was exagerrated, it's just a rose." I took it.

"Thank you and come in. You can give me your jacket."

I adviced him to take a seat in the kitchen.

"You look beautiful." His eyes layed on me.

"I don't but thanks." I had to laugh.

"Yes, you do. Actually I thought about wearing a tuxedo but then I thought ' Naaa, we aren't adults.'"

He wore a white shirt and a black pair of jeans.

"Yeah, you're right and I thought about wearing heels but only to wear them to walk around in the house seemed ridiculous to me."

We were quiet until I was ready with the pasta and placed it on our plate.

"Enjoy your meal.", I said.

"Thanks."

"So why weren't you at school?"

Hee took a deep breath.

"So, Rosalie graduated high school last week and now she is 'so busy' and doesn't have time for anything. This morning mum called her to aks wether she liked to come into the hospital because she didn't felt well. As I got up Rose told me this and I asked her why she wasn't in the hospital yet. "Ugh, I have so much to do today and what will my friends say if i say no to them" and we both just shouted at each other. To come to the end, I had to go to mum while she went to her waxing date. The end."

It was quiet for a while but as he started eating again, I said:

"Wow, something about this makes me not wanting to meet her...ever."

"No problem, from septermber on she will be at college and this will be better for everyone."

"Does Esme feel better now?"

"Yeah, kind of. This tastes really good by the way.", he said smiling.

"Thanks, I hope it's not too salty."

* * *

Next chapter will be up at wednesday I think, so look foward to that! :)

xx Lisa


	21. Chapter 21

After dinner we went into my room. He nodded his head while he analysed it.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it looks good...for a girl's room. I have to admit that it looks better than your old room in Phoenix."

"I know, even though this room is smaller than in Phoenix but I think it looks better."

Automatically he sat on my bed, then he took his shoes off and layed down.

"Your matress is really comfy, now I am jealous because mine is too hard."

I layed down next to him.

"I hope this isn't boring for you."

"What?"

"_This."_

"Bella, when I'm with you, nothing is boring."

If this was a movie, I felt like every girl would 'aaaaaww' at this moment because I did in my head.

"Thanks but I really wonder about this everytime. I, for myself, think that I am _such_ a boring person."

"Haha, I know what you mean because I think this similar. Why does Bella want to hang out with me, I am a freak!"

"Do you know which song just popped up in my head?"

"No, which one?" His eyes looked existing.

Then I started to sing:

"We are cute for two ugly people."

"This movie is awesome! Remember when we watched it and your mum let the ice cream fall? Her facial expression was brilliant!"

"Haha yes! Even though the ugly part isn't true because you're not ugly and..."

"Bella, are you kidding me?! My face is so...weird and stupid!"

"Nononononono! You're wrong! You don't know what my mind was like when I saw you for the first time." I had to laugh...then there was an awkward break.

_Fuck! I just told him that I liked him in **this** way. _

"What?", he asked.

I laughed _slightly _nervous.

"What?", he asked again and came closer.

"Cool, I just told you this and now I have to finfish it."

"Yes, you should finish it." His eyes blinked too much.

"Well, I was really excitet about your arrival because I thought ' hey, I hope we can be friends' and at this period of my life I hated boys. You know how Matt was and the whole school behaved exactly like him. I never understood love or having a crush, until I saw you."

"Sorry that I interrupt you but your cheeks are red like a tomato."

Again, I laughed nervous and I could't look into his eyes. So, I just stared at the wall.

"Since, we're getting very honest I wanna tell you my part.", he said

"You know that I never had friends, well ok I had Emmett but he is my 'brother'. I hoped the same as you did, to find a friend. I did, but then everything went wrong what could go wrong. Matt started to talk to me and so Lauren talked to me,too and they parted me from you. I never had the feeling like 'uh I hate Bella' it was more like ' Avoid her and hope that she isn't offened' but you were. I swear ,after like 2 weeks of their friendship, I started to get tired of it. I felt sorry for you but the other side liked to be friends with the famous kids. The famous kids in Forks made fun of me and I thought why not. I already apologized for my behaviour."

"And I've forgiven you."

"Yes and then I figured out that you are completely amazing. You are everything, I have ever wished for. A very good friend and listener, your eyes make shiver and I always wanted to touch your hair."

Which was awkward because he really touched it.

"You are blushing.", I whispered.

"I know but I don't care."

"Why do my eyes make you shiver?"

"Because they have this chocolate color and I love chocolate."

"Was this a metaphor?"

He froze in his movement.

"Oh, yes I think it was a metaphor."

All I did was smiling like a complete idiot. I had no fear, so I layed my chin on his chest. Nose to nose. I think we both had no fear because he grabbed my head and kissed me. Slowly and warm were his lips.

"I have waited months for this moment.", he whispered.

"Me too."

I bet we layed like this for an hour. We both didn't want this moment to end. I liked his warm arms around me and his smell was just amazing.

"So you said that you like chocolate..", I started.

"Yeeeeeees?"

"We could make pancakes with Nutella."

"That would be amazing! Even though I never ate this together."

I was shocked. "You never ate pancakes with nutella?!"

"No, should I finally try it?"

"YES!"

I stood up, took him with me and went into the kitchen.

"I hope we can make pancakes, let's see if we have everything here for them."

"You know the recipe?"

"Yes, Edward a girl that loves too eat at 11pm because she is a food monster knows good recipes."

"Well, ok can I help you?"

"Yes, you could search for nutella and flour."

* * *

Sorry that this update is so late but I couldn't come online the last days :( but here is a new chapter! And the moment arrived where everyone waited for!

xx Lisa


	22. Chapter 22

I have to say that he tried his best. Even though, he once let the sugar fall and he wanted to clean it up. "I think, I will just watch you. This woulb be better for everyone here." During the roast he held my hand and smiled a lot.

"Ok ...I think they are done, could you please come with the plates?"

"Sure, mi lady."

I had to laugh. "Yeha, great pet name for me!"

"What should I call you? You can decide between 'baby', 'honey', 'sugar', 'angel', 'babe', 'love' hmm...oh, 'sweety'!"

"Oh god, I think 'baby' or 'honey' is enough sometimes."

"I hope I can remember. So I just have to put a lot of Nutella on it?"

"Uhm, yes. Depends on how much you like it.", I admitted.

"I like it _a lot._" And then he put a lot on his pancake.

He saw me staring at him.

"What?"

"I wanna see your face while you eat it."

He grabbed his knife and fork and put some of it into his mouth.

"Oh god, It's soooo good. Why have I never tried this out?"

"Maybe because you're never on your period. I love to eat this when I'm on it."

Firstly, he ate further but then stopped.

"This idea came from you, does this mean that you're on your..."

"Haha, I know what you're thinking but no. But I wanted to say something and yeah I haven't ate pancakes for a very long time."

We ate some more and then we were kind of tired.

"Let's go into the living room." I took his hand.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Let's just pretend, I think Charlie will come home in the next minutes, so it just looks like we payed attention to the TV."

We sat down on the couch, he layed his arms around me again and I turned around to him.

"I am so happy that you started with this. I know that we are best friends but I always thought: '_How can I say her that I really like her and that she is the most beautiful girl in this world?"_

"It just...came out of my mouth. Luckily you felt the same."

He smiled and then we kissed for...some minutes.

In the next moment we heared the car. NO! "Great now we have to stop the cuddly mood." When he walked in, we just sat next to each other.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hi, dad."

Edward stood up to greet him.

"Chief Swan? I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you,too Edward. I have heard a lot about you."

He looked at me and I grinned.

Charlie made the whole thing a bit problematic. Again we went into my room but at 11:30 pm, he kicked Edward out.

I stood with him at his car.

"This was a very nice evening, HONEY!", he pronounced the honey very loud.

"God, that sounds so weird! But yes, it was lovely."

"_You're _lovely.", he siad with a very posh british accent.

"God, I love your humour!"

His fingerstips crossed my cheek. "So we're visiting my Mum tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have to tell her about us."

"I think she already knows it but she will be so happy!"

"BELLA, COME INSIDE!" Ugh...parents!

I took his hand. "Good night."

"Night.", he said and kissed me.

"I don't want to leave you.", I whispered.

"What took you so long to say goodnight?", Dad wanted to know.

"We talked about things and we kinda forgot."

"He is a nice guy, Bella."

"I know, dad...I know."

"I'm so glad that you found friends here."

When I layed in bed, my mind was a mess. I always had a crush on him and I couldn't realize everything. I hope the people in Phoenix would be jealous. He was so wonderful.

Like Edward said, Esme was happy and bursted out into tears. I cried, too which made speaking a bit weird. "I am just...so...happy for you!", she said in tears.

"Mum, stop crying so much."

"I thought about everything in my life ...and the fact that we adopted you and you oathed me to help me through this and that you call me Mum. even though I am not..."

From this moment she couldn't speak any further. Edward tried to wipe her tears away. "I love you, Mum."

He was such a caring boy and this was what I loved the most about him, his caring heart.

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR TOMORROW because I will upload the next chapter...and get prepared!

xx Lisa


	23. Chapter 23

3 months later, the world was different for us. In the end, Esme had so much pain and at one night, June 3rd at 1 am, the phone rang. I was at Edwars's place and we had so much fun at that evening, but as the phone rang we both knew it. Something terrible just happened. Esme died. 10 hours before, we sat with her, laughing. Edward wanted to stay home and cry,I cried with him. We were already in pyjamas as the phone rang, so we just went to his bedroom, I took him next to me and hugged him. He cried until he fell asleep and his face was still hurt while he breathed slowly.

Her funeral was the worst day for me. Edward's speech literally made me cry for hours.

"I can't believe that she is dead. I knew her for a couple of years and ...she was my Mom. Even though, biological she wasn't, she was a great Mom for me. She was the one who brightened up my life, promised me that tomorrow would be a better day. She made me strong, she knew the truth, she was so smart. She was the reason why our family helt together. Without her, I don't feel complete, someone is missing. I miss the sound of her voice. She feared oblivion and I promised her to never forget her! I _will_ never forget her. Esme was a caring mother, a good mother. I hope she feels better now and looks down at us and smiles. I always wanted to achieve something which made her proud. Unfortunately, this didn't happen yet, but I think it will happen and I hope she would be proud. I love you, Mom."

After these days, Edward still had a hard time. Sometimes I thought he would break up because he didn't go to school and muted his phone. Sure, he wanted to be alone but at one point, he showed up at my house, apologizing for everything.

This made us stronger. He told me several times that he loves me and I did, too. I never expected my life to be like this, that one person can hurt and fix you. Sometimes you feel how depending you are just because of this one person. I need him and he needs me. People on school may call him a faggot for crying sometimes but they don't know him. They don't know through what he has been already. He even cried at Prom day. We were tired of dancing and this house , where the ball happened to be, had a lake around it. We sat down on this bench and looked into the sunset. "I love you.", he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, too.", I whispred and kissed his cheek.

I was really grateful for everything. Grateful because Mom allowed me to have an exchange student, grateful because I was allowed to move her and lastly grateful, because I met Esme. Even gratfeul for the bad times I had. They keep you on the ground. I look at Edward, at his beauty and his beauty within. If someone told me this story years back, I wouldn't believe him. I hated verything, I couldn't trust people and hated boys. Now everything chaned. I always thought that dreams are perfect but reality could be perfect,too. Like Esme said once, _You can't have a rainbow without a little rain._ That's what I believe in.

Now Edward is laying next to me. He sleeps while I watch him. You don't get tired of looking at him. My fingers made circles in his hair while the moon shone into my room. My dream is to be with him until the end of our lifes. For bad or for worse. It would be a pleasure for me to have his children and I know that I would be ready for it. Maybe not right now, but in the future.

* * *

Aaaand that's the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who messaged me and to the reviews you guys have sent me.:) I hope you liked this story and I also got plans for another fanfic so I'll tell you when a new project is around!

Love,Lisa


End file.
